Gildean Pyronite
Gildean Pyronites are Allstar's species in Axel Tracks Unleashed. They live on the planet Gildatear, which is pronounced Gild-a-tey-yar. Mispronouncing it is an easy way to irritate its locals. This planet is located within the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Humanoid figures of living golden lava, with magic-infused purple chunks of a solid magma-like substance forming on the surface. Magical golden flames coat their heads. These flames are magical, and do not require oxygen. Their legs end in blobs of golden slime-like magma, which can travel over rough terrain and up walls with ease, and form tentacles to attack foes and block attacks. Biology/History Long ago, some space-faring Pyronites sought out new planets to live in. One that caught the eyes of many? Gildatear, the dead and barren home of a now-extinct species of plant-based life forms that were plantlike in appearance. This species exterminated themselves in a planet-wide civil war. Many Pyronites travelled to this world and studied its ancient texts, learning and mastering the ways of magic. With their new magic, the Pyronites built a new civilization over the molten ruins of the old, and began to study and research spells of their own. Centuries of life in a highly magical environment warped their bodies and gradually evolved each member of the species into natural wellsprings of mana. Eventually, even their own flames became magical in nature, rather than physical. The flames of a Gildean Pyronite can harm or heal, and many bonfires in major cities around Gildatear burn eternally, golden flames restoring the bonfires as they burn. While their newfound magical power can't "Out-Muscle" a master-level Anodite, they can outlast them with their incredible magical stamina. Their stretchy liquid forms are also rather handy in a fight, and the purple chunks of crystalized magma that coat their upper bodies are mere chunks of armour, damaging them or tearing them off a Gildean Pyronite will simply annoy him or her. Voice-wise, they all speak with an accent Universal Translators interpret as a Queen's English accent, and they cannot force themselves to speak in any other way. Powers Fire Blasts Liquid Body Pain Immunity(When not frozen solid) Liquid Feet Stretching Arms Can grab food or inedible objects with magma tentacles, pull them into the Lava Pool, and dissolve them to increase their size and heat, and restore their stamina. Able to grow when exposed to high temperatures Enhanced Stamina Incredibly Enhanced Magical Stamina Stickiness Creation of magma constructs Vertical Mobility Electricity-Proof purple magma chunks (Pull these off and a good electric shock will result in an easy victory) Intense Magical Power Lava Tentacle Creation Immunity to Sleep: Gildean Pyronites never need to sleep, and can only sleep for up to 20 minutes per day if they try. Tectonic Plate Manipulation Enhanced Magical Capability Agelessness Slightly-Increased Intelligence Radiation Immunity Temperature Control - Can sit in a car without burning its seat, and blast fire at an enemy without harming bystanders or hostages. A Gildean Pyronite's fire and lava will only harm you if he or she wants you harmed. Laser Immunity Hardened Magma Weapon Creation Restorative/Healing Fire Immunity to Fire Immunity to Water (Their flames are magical, and can burn underwater) Telekinetic ability to "Bend" Heat and Lava Photographic Memory Resistance to Time Manipulation Weaknesses Gildean Pyronites are nowhere near as tough as regular Pyronites, and while their liquified bodies are harder to harm, they are not invincible. Magicians find it easier to magically control their minds than the minds of regular Pyronites. Gildean Pyronites are prouder, snootier, and more egotistical than typical Pyronites, because they see themselves as a superior and more evolved form of the original. Electricity harms their liquid bodies intensely. When cold, Gildean Pyronites shrink to conserve heat. Hunger weakens Gildean Pyronites immensely. Extreme Cold partially freezes a Gildean Pyronite's body, solidifying it into a weaker version of a typical Pyronite body, which can be beaten down and defeated physically. Drain a Gildean Pyronite's magic, and you've turned a powerful warrior into a small pool of slime unable to pull itself together or fight effectively. Notable Gildean Pyronites *Allstar (Omnitrix DNA sample) Notable Evolved Gildean Pyronites *Ultimate Allstar (Ultimate version of Omnitrix DNA sample) *Ultimate Allstar MK2 (Enhanced and further-evolved Ultimate version of Omnitrix DNA sample) Notable Gildean Pyronites Hybrids *None. Notable Gildean Pyronites Fusions *None, for now. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Axel Tracks Unleashed Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Slime Aliens Category:Fluid Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:Sticky Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens